Honda san and Sohma kun
by JinjuPeonyBlossom
Summary: Ever since Tohru and Yuki started dating they have been fighting. And Kyo is there to...comfort...her? Who will Tohru end up with? **Includes other couples from the manga**
1. Chapter 1: Honda san and Sohma kun

Chapter 1:

As much as I'd love to own Fruits Basket... ...I DON'T!

Please keep all hands, feet, and appendages in the chair at all times and enjoy the ride!

* * *

Honda-san and Sohma-kun

Kyo walked into the kitchen to see Tohru's sweet and caring smile, the one that she always wore.

"Good Morning Kyo-kun, did you sleep well?" Tohru asked sweetly

"Yeah." Kyo answered wearily, like he always did early in the morning.

Kyo noticed that it looked like Tohru had been crying; her eyes were red and swollen. Had she and Yuki gotten into another fight...actually, it was not much of a fight because there was no actual yelling. They probably just had another argument about something stupid like Tohru spending her money on others rather than on herself...actually it was not much of an argument either. It was more like Yuki's concern just sounded like an argument. Anyway, Kyo did not think that Tohru should be with Yuki, they just were not right for each other.

"Tohru, did you and that dumb Rat get into another fight?" Kyo asked as he opened the refrigerator door.

"Well, yes it all started when I came home from work yesterday." Tohru began

* * *

To be continued in Chapter 2:

Honda san's Side of The Story


	2. Chapter 2: Honda san's Side Of The Story

Chapter 2

As much as I'd love to own Fruits Basket... ...I DON'T!

Please keep all hands, feet, and appendages in the chair at all times and enjoy the ride!

Honda-san and Sohma-kun:

* * *

Honda san's Side of The Story

* * *

Where We Last left Tohru and Kyo...

"Tohru, did you and that dumb Rat get into another fight?" Kyo asked as he opened the refrigerator door.

"Well, yes... it all started when I came home from work yesterday." Tohru began

Start of Flashback...

"Yuki...Yuki-kun are you home?" Tohru called

Tohru walked into the kitchen with the thought of making Yuki a special dinner tonight for she was going to declare her love to Yuki. Moreover, tonight was the night when no one would be home. Kyo would be training at Shisou's dojo and Shigure would be out...somewhere, probably with Akito.

Just as she walked into the kitchen, she saw Yuki sitting at the kitchen table. She was about to tell him how happy she was to see him. However, Yuki got up, pushed her so that her back was against the wall, and kissed her.

"I missed you, Honda-san." Yuki said and then let go of her.

Tohru ignored what Yuki had just done completely.

"I missed you to!" Tohru answered with a smile.

Yuki sat down, opened up a bill, and looked at it in shock!

"So many zeros…" Yuki said.

"Oh, so the bill from the flower shop finally came!" Tohru said.

"So many zeros..." Yuki repeated.

"Yuki, it's not that bad, it's only...1,2,3...three zeros." Tohru exclaimed.

"How many flowers did you get?" Yuki asked.

'Well you know that Kureno-san and Uotani-san-!"

"Uotani san is allergic to pollen!" Yuki said loudly.

"It is the thought that counts Yuki, and plus Uotani san said she liked being surrounded by such pretty colors!" Tohru exclaimed

"Honda-san, how many times do I have to tell you not to spend all your money on things for other people, you could have bought clothes or shoes or...something else for yourself!" Yuki said.

"**Stop calling me Honda****-****san**!"

Tohru looked at Yuki in disbelief, why had she said that and why were they arguing over flowers? Tohru got scared, she wanted to apologize but the words wouldn't come out! Yuki looked down at the ground and fell into his chair. Tohru tried to hold back her tears but it wasn't working. She hated to see Yuki's expression when she cried, it was so sad that it would only make her cry harder. Tohru turned towards the doorway, ran out of the kitchen, and then out of the house.

End of Flashback...

Kyo looked at Tohru who was just now trying to hold back her tears. He wouldn't be able to do anything to make her feel better.

* * *

How will Kyo react and how will Tohru handle his reaction?

Find out in the next Chapter:

Chapter 3:

Kyo's Reaction!


	3. Chapter 3: Kyo's Reaction

Chapter 3:

As much as I'd love to own Fruits Basket... ...I DON'T!

Please keep all hands, feet, and appendages in the chair at all times and enjoy the ride!

* * *

Chapter 3: Kyo's Reaction

* * *

"That's it?" He asked "I knew it just another minor argument, what a waste of time."

**"I'm Sorry to waste your time Kyo****-****kun...Uh...Um****, that is**!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Uh...just forget about it you didn't waste my time...it's just...Uh...WELL look at the time gotta get to work, see you later!" Kyo said

"Uh...OK have a good day Kyo kun!" Tohru said with a forced smile

"Yeah, you too." Kyo answered

Now, why would Kyo lie like that...he didn't have to work today! Did something happen between him and Kagura? Hmmm, very suspicious...very suspicious indeed…

Tohru gathered her things and walked toward the door. She collided with another walking object. It was Yuki. They didn't even look at each other; they looked down at the ground. Tohru opened the door.

"Tohru" Yuki called

Tohru looked at him in shock, he looked in her eyes. She looked away. It was too painful.

"I think it would be better if we didn't see each other any longer." Yuki said.

He had been different ever since his curse had been broken.

Tohru nodded sadly. Yuki grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms, one hand at the back of her head, and the other on her backside. Tohru struggled to get out of this awkward position. Yuki just broke up with her, why was he holding her so lovingly? She was getting confused and very embarrassed! Yuki tilted her head back and kissed her! Tohru blushed at the way he kissed her. She pushed him away and he stumbled back.

"I'll always love you!" Yuki said

This made no sense at all; he just broke up with her! Tohru was confused! This waswaytoo much for poor Tohru to handle. She couldn't look at him. She ran right past Yuki and out the door! Yuki stayed where he was, he didn't even turn around, or even think about going after her. It was over.

"I'm sorry, but this is for the best" Yuki whispered to himself.

Tohru ran to work, tears streaming down her face. She was stopped by someone; his hand was wrapped around her fragile wrist, preventing her from continuing to run. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked up. **It was Kyo!** He looked worried and mad, like he knew exactly what had just happened.

"What did he do to you?" Kyo yelled

Tohru looked up at him, tears streaming down her face, he knew exactly what had happened or at least he thought he did. Kyo let go of Tohru's wrist and held her hand. He led her to the park; they could sit and talk there.

"K-Kyo k-kun...y-you shouldn't...w-what a-about Kagura?" Tohru sobbed

"What about her?" Kyo asked

G-gasp!

He led her to the park and they sat down. They could talk here.

"Y-you mean t-to say?" Tohru started.

Kyo looked back and nodded. Kyo and Kagura had broken up. But they seemed **so** happy…well, at least Kagura did. Tohru stopped walking and Kyo turned to face her. She whisked her hand back and looked at Kyo angrily.

"How could you do that to her, Kyo kun! How? She loved you so much and you left her?" Tohru said angrily.

"I didn't dump her, she dumped me" Kyo said quietly.

* * *

How will Tohru react?

Find out in Chapter 4:

Tohru's Fall


	4. Chapter: 4 Tohru's Fall

Chapter 4:

As much as I'd love to own Fruits Basket... ...I DON'T!

Please keep all hands, feet, and appendages in the chair at all times and enjoy the ride!

* * *

Last Chapter:

"Don't start a fight you can't finish!" Kyo yelled.

"Hmph...your one to talk...CAT!" Yuki said with a smirked.

He was just getting Kyo all fired up, he was going to take out all his anger on Kyo.

* * *

Tohru's Fall

* * *

"OH!" Tohru Exclaimed

"K-Kyo kun...I'm, I'm SO SORRY-!" thud

"TOHRU!" Kyo yelled.

He looked down at her in shock. She had fainted and collapsed onto the other side of the bench. Kyo grabbed her arm and tried to prop her up, but she collapsed this time towards Kyo. Her head fell on his leg.

Kyo sat in shock with his hands up looking down at Tohru. She looked so peaceful as if she was sleeping. He gently moved the stray hairs from her face.

Kyo was then brought back to reality. He took out his cell phone...ok so it was between Hatori and Hatsuharu...Hatori!

Hatori's curse had been broken earlier that year...he would be able to help her...but Hatori would have to touch her...hmph,

Hatori...- -; touching Tohru...never mind!

"uhhh"

Kyo looked down to see Tohru rubbing her eyes.

"Tohru, are you okay?" exclaimed Kyo.

"Yes Kyo- kun, thank you for asking!" Tohru said with a smile.

Tohru realized she was using Kyo's leg as a pillow and quickly sat up. Her face flushed a deep crimson.

Blood seeped from Tohru's forehead.

"AH! TOHRU, YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Kyo yelled.

"WHAAA?" Tohru exclaimed.

Kyo stood up quickly and took a napkin out of his pocket; he then sat down and slowly wiped the blood off of Tohru's forehead.

Kyo pressed the napkin against Tohru's forehead, she touched his hand with hers, he looked at her, and she smiled at him gently. He looked away and blushed and Tohru returned her hand to her lap.

"You're oblivious to it all...what an idiot!"

Tohru and Kyo both looked in front of them to see Rin...what was she doing here?

"Oh, hello Rin- san!" Tohru said as she stood quickly and bowed.

Rin watched as the napkin fell from Kyo's hand and slowly floated to the ground.

"Uh...Tohru" Kyo started. She was bleeding again, but of course, she failed to notice this.

"Idiots...- -;" Rin stated.

"Oh...um, that is...Rin-san how are you?" Tohru said

"Tohru" Kyo said

"Fine...I guess" Rin answered

"TOHRU!" Kyo said loudly as he stood up.

"That is good, and Hatsuharu-kun?" Tohru asked.

"Good..." Rin answered.

"**TOHRU!**" Kyo yelled.

Kyo's face was turning red, he was getting frustrated.

Tohru turned around to face Kyo; she had been startled by his yelling.

"Y-yes, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked.

"YOU'RE BLEEDING AGAIN!" Kyo said loudly.

"oh...Oh...OH!" Tohru exclaimed.

Kyo handed Tohru another napkin and she placed it on her forehead. There was NO way that Kyo was going to let her go to work like that, she had had a tough day today and it would be better if she just rested for a while.

"Well, I gotta go, Haru's waiting for me...bye" Rin said as she walked away.

"Bye Rin-san!" Tohru said.

Rin just waved her hand as she continued to walk away.

"Come on...we're going home, you can't go to work like this." Kyo said.

"Ok, Kyo- kun" Tohru said. She looked like she was in a daze.

Tohru stood next to Kyo and slipped her hand in his. Kyo looked at her and blushed, but Tohru just continued to look down at her feet. They walked home together. Kyo would look at her occasionally and smile, she would blush. It seemed like it took forever to get home. When they finally reached the front door, they both slipped of their shoes and Tohru put on her slippers.

They walked into the house together to find Yuki sitting at the kitchen table...it seemed like he had been waiting for them. Tohru looked up at Kyo and smiled, then she let go of his hand and hurried up the stairs to her room. Kyo watched her as she did so.

Yuki stood up and walked to the doorway of the kitchen. Kyo looked at Yuki, infuriated.

"We need to talk" said Yuki.

"There's nothing to talk about" Kyo said angrily.

"You know what I mean" said Yuki.

"Don't start a fight you can't finish!" Kyo yelled.

"Hmph...your one to talk...CAT!" Yuki said with a smirked.

He was just getting Kyo all fired up, he was going to take out all his anger on Kyo.

* * *

What would happen next?

Would Yuki win like always and seriously injure Kyo or would Kyo's love for Tohru prevail?

Find out in the next chapter:

The Cat V.S The Mouse


	5. Chapter 5: The Cat vs The Mouse

Chapter 5:

As much as I'd love to own Fruits Basket... ...I DON'T!

Please keep all hands, feet, and appendages in the chair at all times and enjoy the ride!

* * *

Last Chapter:

"Don't start a fight you can't finish!" Kyo yelled.

"Hmph...your one to talk...CAT!" Yuki said with a smirked.

He was just getting Kyo all fired up, he was going to take out all his anger on Kyo.

* * *

The Cat V.S The Mouse

* * *

Tohru was sitting on her bed, her legs drawn close to her, clutching a pillow. She could hear them fighting downstairs.

**CRAAAAASH!**

...that wasn't a good sound. Tears ran down her cheeks at the thought of Kyo getting seriously injured.

She could hear them yelling at each other but the walls muffled their words.

**RIIIIIP!**

"Well, there goes the door" Tohru thought.

Tohru started to laugh uncontrollably.

She wondered how many times Shigure had to replace that paper sliding door because Yuki and Kyo ripped it while they were fighting.

Tohru's laughter was cut short as she wondered what exactly they were fighting about. Was it about her? Had it always been about her? **No**. How could she be so arrogant to think that two men would be fighting about **her** of all people? She shook the idea out of her head. Well, whatever they were fighting about, she had to stop them.

The house was silent.

Tohru frantically ran down the stairs. What if they had knocked each other unconscious or **worse**? It would all be her fault. She would never forgive herself if anything happened to them.

* * *

What will happen next?

What happened to Yuki and Kyo?

Find out in Chapter 6: The Odd Couple


	6. Chapter 6: The Odd Couple

Chapter 6

As much as I'd love to own Fruits Basket... ...I DON'T!

Please keep all hands, feet, and appendages in the chair at all times and enjoy the ride!

* * *

Last Chapter:

The house was silent.

Tohru frantically ran down the stairs. What if they had knocked each other unconscious or **worse**? It would all be her fault. She would never forgive herself if anything happened to them.

* * *

The Odd Couple

* * *

Tohru ran through the hallway and slid through the living room. She jumped out of her slippers and ran onto the porch. What she saw both shocked and relieved her.

"Oh, there you are Tohru-kun" Shigure said with a smile.

Shigure was standing behind Akito, who had both Yuki and Kyo by the ear. They both seemed to be in pain, but neither of them looked bloody and disfigured. Tohru let out a sigh of relief.

"Hi Shigure-san! Hi Akito-san!" Tohru said brightly as she bowed to both Shigure and Akito.

Akito smiled shyly at Tohru and bowed back to her while keeping a firm grip on the boy's ears. The two boys folded over with her. They both let out cries of pain and whined to Akito to let them go.

"Well quit fighting and kiss and make up!" Akito said loudly as she knocked their heads together.

Shigure glanced at Akito disapprovingly.

"Um…I mean there's no reason to fight anymore so…quit it! Akito said as she released their ears. "Sorry, I'm still working on myself" She added as she patted both Yuki and Kyo's hair.

"Well, I believe that you two owe someone an apology" Shigure said as he stepped forward.

"But Shigure-" Yuki and Kyo shouted.

"I agree" Tohru spoke up.

Yuki and Kyo both looked in her direction. She could see their apologies to her on their faces, but she wanted to hear their apologies to each other.

"Fine I'll start" Kyo said.

"-sigh-….Yuki, I'm so-" but Kyo was cut off.

"No, I meant apologize to me! I just had that sliding door replaced last week" Shigure exclaimed.

**PFFFFT!**

Tohru started to laugh uncontrollably and Akito followed suit not long after.

"What's so funny?" Shigure said as he chuckled along with the girls.

Yuki smiled and started to laugh as well. Kyo looked over at Tohru who was still laughing. His anger quickly dissipated and he smiled and laughed along with the others.

Shigure watched Akito as she laughed. His chuckling stopped as he watched her now shoulder length hair gently blow about by the spring breeze. She turned her head to catch his laughter. Her laughter stopped as his umber eyes caught her gaze.

"…this is awkward" Yuki said quietly.

"Yeah…sorry Yuki"

"I'm sorry too"

"Follow my lead" Yuki said as he slowly backed up towards the porch.

Kyo followed and Tohru watched them from where she was standing on the porch. Kyo and Yuki stood next to Tohru on the porch. Shigure took Akito's hand and entwined his fingers with hers. Kyo and Yuki averted their eyes, while Tohru looked down at her bare feet. She thought about her slippers and how they must be strewn about the living room.

"Er….Um, that is….I'll make some tea" Tohru whispered towards Yuki and Kyo.

They both nodded and followed Tohru inside the house, but their curiosity got the better of them. Yuki and Kyo peeked out the door while Tohru put her slippers back on and walked towards the kitchen.

"Well…They make an odd couple" Yuki stated.

"You can say that again" Kyo said.

They could hear Tohru in the kitchen. She was taking the teacups out of the cabinet. Shigure was still holding Akito's hand and they were still looking at each other. How long had it been? How could they just stand there and stare at each other for so long wondered Yuki and Kyo.

"You know I love her, right?"

* * *

Who said that?

Love whom?

Find out in Chapter 7: Confess


	7. Chapter 7: Confess

Chapter 7

As much as I'd love to own Fruits Basket... ...I DON'T!

Please keep all hands, feet, and appendages in the chair at all times and enjoy the ride!

* * *

Last Chapter:

"Well…they make an odd couple," Yuki stated.

"You can say that again," Kyo said.

They could hear Tohru in the kitchen. She was taking the teacups out of the cabinet. Shigure was still holding Akito's hand and they were still looking at each other. How long had it been? How could they just stand there and stare at each other for so long wondered Yuki and Kyo.

"You know I love her, right?"

* * *

Confess

* * *

Kyo looked at Yuki, but Yuki would not meet his gaze. He continued to watch Akito and Shigure. They had moved closer to each other.

_Shigure lifted Akito's hand and-_

"What did you say?"

"You know I love her, right?" he reiterated as he continued to watch Akito and Shigure.

There was longing in his eyes.

"Then why did you break up with her?" Kyo asked in an angry whisper.

_-with his fingers still entwined with hers, he gently pressed his lips against her delicate fingers. Her face was lit a bright crimson. Her face was burning. Embarrassed, she tried to cover her face with her free hand, but-_

Yuki closed his eyes. Why were they doing this to him? Was it Shigure's way of getting revenge for hurting Tohru? Was he getting revenge on Akito? No…he is just a pervert. Yuki was letting this get to him. He wanted to be happy for them, but…

"She…"

_-Shigure caught her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. He lifted her hand and kissed her delicate fingers. Akito looked at him, wide-eyed and crimson-faced. Unable to watch Shigure any longer, Akito let her head drop and stared at her feet._

"**She does not love me**."

_Shigure wrapped Akito's arms around his neck and placed his hands at her waist. She jerked her head up to meet the sparkle in Shigure's eyes. Was he teasing her?_

"She loves-"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Kyo yelled.

**CRAAASH!**

Yuki and Kyo turned around quickly. The sound had come from the kitchen. Akito was rushing towards the house. Shigure was following calmly behind her (probably enjoying the view). Apparently, the sound had brought them back to reality. Akito rushed past Yuki and Kyo. Her face was still flushed. Yuki and Kyo could not help but snicker. They had never seen her like that before. Akito was the first one in the kitchen. The boys followed not long after.

Tohru was standing over the tray that had once held the teacups. There were broken ceramic teacups scattered on the floor and pools of tea everywhere. Tohru did not move.

"T-tohru-kun, are you okay?" Akito said as she slowly moved towards Tohru.

Tohru turned around quickly. She tried to wipe away her tears, but they slipped through her fingers.

"**P-PLEASE STAY AWAY**"

Yuki and Kyo looked at each other. Had Tohru heard what Yuki said?

Shigure walked into the house and stood behind Akito. He stared at the kitchen floor and sighed.

"I'll get the broom" Shigure said and walked away.

"THAT IS, UM! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO CLUMSY! I SPILLED HOT TEA ON MY HAND AND I DROPPED THE TRAY! AND I BROKE SHIGURE-SAN'S TEACUPS! I'M SO CLUMSY! I'M SO STU-"

Kyo, who had walked through the broken teacups and tea, as she had been self-deprecating, stopped her. He calmly lifted her up by her underarms, walked through the teacups and tea again, walked past Akito, and placed her safely outside of the kitchen. Kyo then walked back into the kitchen. Tohru's face was flushed a bright crimson.

"Is your hand okay, Tohru-kun?" Akito said as she led Tohru to the table.

"Ah! Yes! I just burned it a little! I'm fine!" Tohru said as she sat down.

Akito sat next to Tohru. Shigure arrived with the broom and started sweeping the kitchen floor. Yuki held the wastebasket for him while he swept the broken teacup pieces into it.

"Ah! Shigure-san I can do that for you!" Tohru exclaimed as she started to get up, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Let him do it. He has hands" Akito said as she smiled at her gently and patted her shoulder.

When Kyo came back, he brought the first aid kit and a small bag of ice wrapped in a paper towel with him. Akito got up, stood at the entrance of the kitchen, and watched Shigure sweep.

"Like what you see?" Shigure asked flirtatiously.

What had happened to the romantic Shigure that had kissed her fingers just a few moments before? Akito shook her head. The sparkle in his eye was back. He really was just a pervert.

Kyo sat next to Tohru and opened the first aid kit.

"Which hand did you burn?" Kyo asked.

Tohru picked up her right hand and showed it to Kyo. He brought her hand closer to him and gently placed the bag of ice on her hand. Tohru looked at Kyo who was focused on keeping the bag of ice on her hand and looking through the first aid kit.

"Kyo-kun" Tohru whispered.

"Shigure! We don't have anymore Band-Aids!" Kyo called out.

"Hmm, well Akito-san and I shall go to the Band-Aid store then" Shigure said as he leaned the broom on the counter.

"'**The Band-Aid Store'**? Never mind, I'll just go to the grocery store myself," Kyo said obviously annoyed.

"Akito-san, have you been to a grocery store recently?" Shigure asked.

"I don't think so…."

"Then we must tag along with Kyo-kun" Shigure said as he winked at Yuki. Before Akito could object, he added "Tohru-kun, do you need anything while we are out?"

"That is, um…No, nothing at all! I wouldn't want to trouble you!"

"Well, alright. Yuki, take care of here while we're gone!" Shigure said.

"Just keep the ice on her hand. We'll be back soon" Kyo said angrily as he got up and roughly handed the bag of ice to Yuki.

Kyo headed out first and Akito and Shigure waved before following him. Yuki sat next to Tohru and placed the bag of ice back on her hand. Tohru was looking down at the table. An awkward silence filled the room.

* * *

**What will happen next?**

**Will they have anything between them other than awkward silence?**

* * *

**Find out in Chapter 8:**

The Solution


	8. Chapter 8: The Solution

Chapter 8

* * *

As much as I'd love to own Fruits Basket... ...I DON'T!

Please keep all hands, feet, and appendages in the chair at all times and enjoy the ride!

* * *

Last Chapter:

"Just keep the ice on her hand. We'll be back soon," Kyo said angrily as he got up and roughly handed the bag of ice to Yuki.

Kyo headed out first and Akito and Shigure waved before following him. Yuki sat next to Tohru and placed the bag of ice back on her hand. Tohru was looking down at the table. An awkward silence filled the room.

* * *

The Solution

* * *

"Is your hand feeling better?" Yuki asked to break the awkward silence.

"Um…yes! Thank you for asking!" Tohru said.

Yuki looked at the first aid kit. It was a mess, but Kyo had lined up everything that he needed to treat Tohru's burn on the table. The awkward silence was creeping back.

"So…are we all going to ignore what happened in the back yard with Shigure and Akito?" Yuki said jokingly as he rearranged the first aid kit.

Tohru giggled as she said "They do make a cute couple don't they?"

Yuki said "…Now that I think about it…Shigure did visit Akito frequently…"

They looked at each other, blushed, and then quickly looked down at the table. The room was silent, but it was a different kind of silence. It was almost peaceful.

"Tohru"

Tohru jerked her head up and looked at Yuki, who was looking at her.

"A-ah, um, YES?" Tohru stuttered.

"I'm…so sorry" Yuki said.

"Ah!"

"I was selfish and I hurt you"

"Um!"

Yuki looked down at the table.

"I was horrible to you"

"PLEASE STOP!"

Yuki looked at Tohru. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"I-I forgive you."

"What?"

"I forgive you." Tohru said.

A rebellious tear broke free and streamed down Yuki's cheek. Tohru's tears trickled down her cheeks and she wiped them away with the back of her hands.

"Can I ask you one question?" Tohru said quietly.

"Yes"

"…Why?"

"Because...I am not the one you are meant to be with," Yuki said calmly.

Tohru stared at Yuki, dumbfounded.

"You do not love me."

"B-BUT I DO LOVE YOU, YUKI-KUN"

Yuki had played this scenario in his head over and over again. He held his tears back. He would not let his emotions get in the way of what he had started. She needed to know. He could not believe he was doing this.

"I know you do and I love you too, but not like that"

"I-I don't understand"

"The love we have for each other is platonic"

"Platonic…"

"Yes. You were there for me when no one else was, you listened to me, and you made me realized that I **can** change. I am grateful and I love you, but not romantically"

Tohru looked down at her hands. Was he right? Did she love him romantically? Did she ever dream about marrying him? Had the thought ever entered her mind? Spending the rest of her life with this person called Yuki Sohma?

"No."

"What?"

"I-I understand, Yuki-kun. I didn't **want** to understand, I wanted to keep convincing myself that we had a love like that. I-I didn't want to admit that I…that I'm….I'm in love with-"

Someone interrupted her "You don't have to say it."

"You don't have to tell us."

Tohru and Yuki looked back to see Arisa Uotani and Kureno Sohma. Arisa was standing there with her hand on her hip. Kureno was holding Arisa's hand with one hand and his cane with the other. Arisa was five months pregnant and **looked** it. She had been in the hospital the week before. The had doctor's wanted to run some tests.

"U-Uo-chan? K-Kureno-san?" Tohru stuttered.

Tohru stood up quickly and bowed at them. Yuki stood up slowly. Had they heard everything? …Of course they had.

"A-AH! Uo-chan! P-please sit down!" Tohru said as she led Arisa to the table. Kureno helped her sit down.

"Yah don't have to help me, Kureno! I'm the one who should be helping you!" Arisa said.

Kureno stiffly sat next to her and patted her hand.

"Yes, yes" he said.

"Don't 'yes, yes' me…Anyway, have you two gone back to being friends or what?" Arisa said as she stared at Tohru and Yuki.

"Friends?" Yuki and Tohru said in unison.

"That's right Yuki-kun! That is the solution!"

"To go back to being friends?" Yuki thought aloud.

"Yes! I would like that very much!" Tohru exclaimed.

"I would like that to" Tohru said.

Yuki and Tohru smiled at each other. Friends. Yes, that would be very nice. Tohru and Yuki nodded as they thought the same thing, "what a relief."

But they would never forget the time when they once pretended to **love** each other.

* * *

What will happen next? Who will appear next?

* * *

Find out in the Next chapter:

Chapter 9:

Nine's a crowd


	9. Chapter 9: Nine's A Crowd

Chapter 9

* * *

As much as I'd love to own Fruits Basket... ...I DON'T!

Please keep all hands, feet, and appendages in the chair at all times and enjoy the ride!

* * *

I'm SOOOOOO sorry I didn't update sooner! m( _ _ )m

Please forgive me! T _ T

* * *

Last Chapter:

"Yes! I would like that very much!" Tohru exclaimed.

"I would like that to" Tohru said.

Yuki and Tohru smiled at each other. Friends. Yes, that would be very nice. Tohru and Yuki nodded as they thought the same thing, "what a relief."

But they would never forget the time when they once pretended to **love** each other.

* * *

Nine's a Crowd

* * *

"I am glad to see that you two have made up" Shigure said from the doorway.

"YES! Is it not ABSOLUTLEY GLORIOUS that my wonderful little brother and the sweetness that is Tohru Honda-kun have made amends? It is, is it not Mine?"

"It sure is Boss!" Mine agreed.

"Oh god, not you! Shigure, why?!" Yuki exclaimed as he banged his head on the table.

"I just stumbled upon Ayaa and Mine-san on the way back from the Band-Aid store." Shigure said.

"I told you, it's a grocery store, not a 'Band-Aid store'" Kyo yelled out as he walked into the dining room.

"Welcome back, everyone! Oh, Ayame-san, Mine-san! How are you?"

Kyo smiled at Tohru and softly said "I'm back" as he crouched down and took her right hand from under the bag of ice cubes.

He then put cream on the small burn on her hand and covered it with a Band-Aid.

"Oh, glorious Tohru-kun, absolutely glorious!" Ayame exclaimed as he sat next to Yuki.

Mine and Tohru bowed at each other. Mine sat next to Tohru and they chatted quietly.

Ayame took Yuki's hand "I must have been hard for you to be away from your loving big brother!"

Shigure's gaze swept across the table, it smiled at Arisa, but turned cold as it screeched to a halt at Kureno. Kureno was shifting uncomfortably in his seat at the table.

Tohru seemed to notice this.

"Ah! Shigure-san, where is Akito-san?" Tohru asked.

Shigure slowly moved his stone gaze to Tohru.

His gaze softened as he replied, "In the backyard admiring the camellias."

Mine-san's eyes flashed, "Akito-san….does she want to dress up?"

A mischievous smile spread across Shigure's face.

"Yes, Mine-san…Akito-san loves to dress up."

And at that Mine fixed her glasses and skipped out of the room. She peeked her head back into the room and she and Ayame gave each other the thumbs up before she disappeared once again.

They could hear the muffled voices of the excited Mine and the shy Akito from the dining room.

"OW!"

Everyone turned to Arisa who was holding her stomach. Kureno was rubbing her back.

"UO-CHAN!? A-are you okay!?" Tohru exclaimed.

"Please do not give birth on my dining room floor" Shigure said jokingly "Poor Tohru-kun will never be able to get the stain out of the tatami floor."

"Shigure, that's vulgar" Yuki said as he shook his head.

"I'm not giving birth ya dummy! The baby just kicked me!" Arisa said loudly.

"Arisa, we should go now. You should rest." Kureno said quietly.

Arisa opened her mouth to protest, but she was stopped by Kureno.

"We wouldn't want to trouble Nii-san"

Pain flashed in Kureno's eyes. Shigure did not move, he did not even acknowledge that Kureno had spoke. Arisa closed her mouth and touched Kureno's cheek with her fingers. Her eyes shared the pain of Kureno's. Why had he suggested visiting Tohru? Why did he always put her first? Arisa hefted herself up, brushing off Kureno's help and handed Kureno his cane. Kureno got up stiffly.

"I apologize for the intrusion" Kureno said, trying to keep his balance as he bowed deeply.

"OH!" Tohru jumped up and bowed back to Kureno, her eyes were sad.

"It is never an intrusion"

* * *

Who said that?

Has Shigure finally given up his hatred for Kureno?

Find out in the Next chapter:

Chapter 10:

Kureno's Tears


	10. Chapter 10: Kureno's Tears

Chapter 10

* * *

As much as I'd love to own Fruits Basket... ...I DON'T!

Please keep all hands, feet, and appendages in the chair at all times and enjoy the ride!

* * *

Last Chapter:

Arisa hefted herself up, brushing off Kureno's help and handed Kureno his cane.

Kureno got up stiffly.

"I apologize for the intrusion" Kureno said, trying to keep his balance as he bowed deeply.

"OH!" Tohru jumped up and bowed back to Kureno, her eyes were sad.

"It is never an intrusion"

* * *

Kureno's Tears

* * *

Shigure, who had been staring at his hands, lifted his gaze. It was heavy with hatred. His eyes slowly moved to Kureno.

Shigure's stone gaze traveled up Kureno's legs, smirking when they stopped at his cane. Shigure lifted his head.

Everyone looked as if they were cringing, waiting for it.

Arisa stood strong.

She knew it was coming.

They knew it was coming.

Arisa's mind was racing.

She pleaded with Shigure.

"_Please don't do this; please don't do this…Please!"_

His piercing glare burned Kureno's eyes.

Kureno's eyes dropped down to stare at his feet.

Would Shigure always hate him?

He tried his best to hold back his tears.

He moved his head towards Arisa.

His mind pleaded with her.

"'_We should go now.' Please say it…please"_

He stared at her feet.

Arisa searched his face.

Shigure cleared his throat.

Arisa looked at Shigure as his lips parted.

Kureno cringed.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

Shigure's mouth opened

…

"It is never an intrusion"

…

Kureno's head jerked up to look in Shigure's direction.

Shigure's expression was a mix of shock and disbelief.

Shigure's mouth had opened.

But it was not Shigure who had spoken.

…

In the hallway that led to the garden stood Akito.

Shigure's eyes were on her.

His fists clenched.

Kureno looked in Akito's direction.

Everyone stared at Akito in disbelief.

Kureno's mind raced.

"_Did she know I was here? She could have avoided me. I had disappeared for her sake. What have I done?"_

Akito walked towards Kureno, stopping in the center of the room.

Shigure's rage was building.

…

"How have you been?"

…

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

Everyone except Shigure whose clenched fists had begun to shake.

Kureno's shock was still visible on his face, his jaw still dropped.

He tried to answer.

Nothing.

His words are stuck in his throat, choking him.

The pain seeped back into his eyes.

A tear breaks free

Kureno's droped his head again, to stare at his feet.

Arisa placed a comforting hand on Kureno's back.

Akito walked towards Kureno.

Arisa opened her mouth to say something, but it was too late.

Akito's gentle smile stopped her.

A smile slowly spread across Arisa's face.

Akito placed her hand on Kureno's hand that grasped his cane tightly.

Akito looked at Kureno's downcast eyes.

"I'm glad you're doing well"

Kureno's tears fall fast, staining his shoes.

"OW!"

Akito jumped back along with everyone else.

Kureno's head jerked up to look at Arisa.

He switched his cane to the other hand and patted Arisa's back.

"UO-CHAN!"

Arisa looked down at her stomach "Damn it you little-"

"Are you okay?!" Akito looked concerned.

"Yea, the baby just kicked me again!"

Akito stared at Arisa's round belly. She hadn't noticed it until now.

Akito's eyes sparkled.

"There's a baby in there…" Akito said to herself.

"Do you wanna feel 'em?"

"Them?" Akito thought to herself. "Ah, no, it's alrig-"

But before Akito could finish, Arisa had grabbed her hands and placed them on her stomach.

Akito's face flashed a deep red.

She could feel the baby moving.

Babies moving?

Her vision became clouded with tears.

"Congratulations"

She looked up at Arisa who gave her a wide smile.

Akito took her hands away, still fascinated.

…

"Well, we better get going. The drive back's a pain in the ass"

Tohru jumped up and dashed over to Arisa. She took Arisa's hands in hers. They smiled big at each other as if they knew something that was being kept secret from everyone else.

"Have a safe trip Uo-chan, Kureno-san! I hope that we can visit Hana-chan together sometime soon! It was so good to see Uo-chan and Kureno-san! Make sure to eat regularly, be careful not to catch cold, and be careful to watch your step when you walk down the stairs and up them too!" Tohru rambled.

"That'd be nice. We haven't seen Hanajima in a while. Makes me wonder how her an' Kazuma-san are doin'. And don't be lecturin' me on that, I hear enough of that from Kureno!" Arisa reached out and mussed Tohru's hair.

They both smiled big at each other.

"I'll call you tomorrow" Tohru said.

Akito watched them as they turned to leave.

Arisa turned to Akito.

"Come and visit us sometime, will ya?!" Arisa said as she grabbed Akito into a bear hug.

Akito's face burst into a deep crimson, but she accepted Arisa's hug and patted her back. Akito was released from Arisa's grasp and she stepped back to look at them. Her eyes met Kureno's. She smiled at him gently. He smiled back through his tears.

…

Shigure's knuckles turned white.

…

Arisa and Kureno quietly closed the door behind them as they left.

CRAACK!

* * *

What was that? What happened?

Find out in the Next chapter:

Chapter 11:

Shigure's Rage


End file.
